Game War
by DestinyAurora
Summary: It was just another summer day in Shuggazoom... Until the Hyperforce has a game war!  Part of Aunna's Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Destiny: Hello people!

Chiro looks at Destiny sternly.

Chiro: Shouldn't you be working on your stories?

Destiny: Chiro, Chiro, Chiro… GH is on pause as I wait for answers, though I may start it up again soon, and I'll still work with Forgotten. I just need something to fill in the chapter that makes it longer and fits in with the climax of that chapter.

Chiro: Whatever. Destiny doesn't own us and it isn't related to Forgotten at all. There will probably be no OCs.

Destiny: This is also one of Aunna's Challenges, sort of. There will be more goodies, but her challenge is one of them.

Both: This is an Aunna inspired story!

I Betcha

It was another one of those average summer days on Shuggazoom; a hot Saturday to be exact.

The team lay lazily across the floor and chairs of the Super Robot. Sprx and Chiro were battling each other in another videogame, not knowing what else to do, Nova was slightly smiling at the heat radiating throughout the entire city but was almost falling asleep with the boredom, Antauri actually already fell asleep while meditating, and the green and blue simians we all know and love were doing their usual.

Jinmay then walked in just as Chiro won.

"Hey guys, what's up," she asked, waving. She was carrying some shopping bags in her arms.

Everyone groaned.

Otto and Gibson walked in, only to slump down in their seats, groaning as well.

Jinmay could only sweatdrop. "Okay then…"

To brighten the mood, Jinmay put a DVD in. Immediately, the screen showed Grown Ups.

Through the entire movie, Sprx was laughing, Nova would stare wide and teary eyes, Antauri woke up and held his laughter, Gibson only chuckled, Chiro and Jinmay couldn't help giggling, and Otto was confused at some moments and asked questions and would comment on things like wanting to get ice cream, which made Sprx laugh harder.

Jinmay took the DVD out and put it back in her bag. She turned to see that only Sprx was still laughing, but quieting down. "So, what do you guys want to do," she asked.

Everyone shrugged, causing Jinmay to sigh.

"Really? Nothing?"

They shook their heads.

Jinmay collapsed in Chiro's seat and they all thought of something to do.

Otto then shot up into a standing position and jumped around excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! I know!"

Everyone turned to him.

"We can play Clue!"

Everyone thought about it except for Gibson, who crossed his arms. "There is no way I'm playing that ridiculous game!"

"Aww, why not," Otto asked.

Gibson refused to say anything as he turned to walk away.

Otto suddenly shouted, "I betcha that I'd win if the two of us played!"

Gibson froze mid-step and turned. "What was that?"

"That's right," Otto said, smirking, "I betcha I'd win and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I'm in. Name what you want."

"If I win, you have to do whatever I want and give me twenty bucks."

"Fine. But if I win, you must give me…me…"

Sprx suddenly shouted, "Whoever looses has to do whatever we say for a week!"

The others agreed.

Otto walked up to the wall and kicked it. A part of the wall flipped and games spilled out, thus making everyone's eyes widen. Otto fished out clue and set it up. He chose Mr. Green as his character.

Gibson looked through the small pile of characters and fished out Professor Plum.

Otto then grinned. "Let the game begin."

Wow. I think that's the shortest chapter I've ever came up with. Don't worry though, there's more where that came from.

Jinmay: Once again, this is part of one of Aunna's challenges.

Otto: I'm going to win!

Gibson: You are so not!

_Destiny sighs._

Destiny: Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's get ready to rumble! Just kidding. In the last chapter, we found out Otto wants ice cream.

Otto: I wanna get mint sprinkles—

_Destiny puts hands over his mouth._

Destiny: No you do not. Anyways, Otto and Gibson are in an epic match of Clue!

Chiro: Destiny doesn't own SRMTHFG

Get a Clue

Otto and Gibson stared down at each other. Because it was his idea, Otto move was first. He glanced at Gibson as the room was silent, waiting for him to roll the dice.

Otto took the white cube with black dots and rolled it against the board; it was a six. He then moved Mr. Green across the wall of the ball room.

Gibson took the dice and rolled it, after calculating at which angle, speed, strength… would give him the best roll.

Sprx sighed in anger and annoyance while Gibson glared back.

Gibson rolled the dice and it landed on one. Gibson's jaw dropped while Sprx snorted.

Otto took the dice and rolled again, getting another six. He went into the ballroom.

"Uh, Gibson," Otto asked, "Is Professor Plum in the ballroom with a rope?"

Gibson immediately blinked when he looked at his cards. He showed Otto the rope (the card, people).

Gibson rolled, getting yet another one.

Otto got another six. This time, Gibson's jaw dropped straight to the ground. Apparently Scarlet wasn't in on the crime.

After a while, Chiro got bored and walked away.

Gibson finally got a five and learned that Ms. White was out.

Sprx sat behind Gibson, peeking at his cards without him noticing and doing random stuff like bunny ears, moose ears, hitting Gibson's head with a baseball bat and pretending to look out like it was a home run, even having his hands centimeters (oh great, I'm sounding like the blue monkey himself) away from Gibson, but still not touching him.

Gibson shivered and turned, only to find Sprx listening to his red ipod. He shrugged and turned back to the game.

**SMACK**

Gibson turned back to see stars spinning around Sprx's head and saw Antauri rubbing his temples. He shrugged yet again, figuring he must have hit on Nova again.

Jinmay got bored too and turned on another movie.

Both green and blue monkeys yawned.

"Wanna get something to eat," Otto asked.

Gibson nodded. "Agreed."

Jinmay and the monkeys walked into the kitchen. Sprx started making pizza. Jinmay looked around for a moment then asked, "Where's Chiro?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Kid's probably at Mr. Gagslapper's," Sprx reasoned.

Jinmay nodded, but stopped.

Nova and Antauri realized it too. Whenever Sprx reasons, that means trouble.

"Monkey Team," Antauri commanded, "Search the robot, then the city."

Everyone nodded, but they didn't need to look far.

"_Hello, Hyperforce…"_

Everyone turned to see Skeleton King on the screen of the main room.

"WHAT!" Everyone screeched loudly. A year or two ago, Skeleton King was killed by Chiro in the war and Mandarin had disappeared.

Skeleton King grinned widely, laughing, and then he stepped away from the screen to show an unconscious Chiro, lying on the ground. The only evidence of him being hurt was a bit of blood.

"_Hurry, Hyperforce. Or your precious boy is an offering to the dark ones…"_

The screen turned off, and everyone looked at each other.

Destiny: Oh nos! Chiro's been captured!

Chiro: *reading a magazine* what else is new... I get captured, I escape, or the team saves me.

Destiny: *shows him the next chapter*

Chiro: HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!

Antauri: Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny: Hiyas! Here's the next chapter that's dedicated to Chiro.

Chiro: …

Destiny: I guess he's still in shock, oh well. I don't own SRMTHFG. If I did, I'd make way more seasons and explain the end of the war. Maybe make and emotional season or something and explain the parts they left out.

Chiro: V…Va…Va…

HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!

I feel a sharp pain as a wake up. Wait. I was unconscious? I lightly touch my left shoulder and flinch. Bringing my fingers to my face, I can feel myself get pale; I probably already was because of the numbness I feel. On my middle and index finger, I can see blood. Stupid Skeleton King. I hate it. His head was separated from his body, cracked open to reveal the crystal skull, and killed TWICE! Yet, he's alive AGAIN!

It hurts to move, but I manage to sit up and against a wall. I can clearly see I'm in one of the dark cells. Well that's just great, how am I going to get out of here?

There's a flash of movement. Great, I bet it's one of those guard dogs or formless. Maybe even Mandarin. Wait, no, probably not.

_Skeleton King's forces were all falling, his kingdom had even collapsed. Skeleton King was facing off against Chiro while Mandarin was with Antauri. He had managed to knock him off, but was very weak._

"_Help me, oh Dark One," he pleaded, falling. His voice was straining._

_Skeleton only turned his back causing his eyes to widen. Having nowhere else to go, Mandarin mustered up his strength to run; away from his former master, away from the Pit of Doom, and away from Shuggazoom._

_An hour or two later, the Skeleton King's staff fell with a loud clank, shattering, and everything was silent._

There was more movement, but it disappeared again. I shrugged it off, going back to look at my injuries; I could see I was cut and bruised, but nothing to bad. That's a relief.

I look up at the ceiling, but jump and scream.

A black figure shot down like a bolt of lightning and covers his mouth. Luckily, no one, or thing, heard him.

The figure removed its hands from his mouth.

I stared up at it in shock. "V…Va…Va…Valina?"

Valina slightly nodded then put a finger to her mouth.

Valina had changed. She was a bit shorter, but still taller than me by a bit; I myself having grew. I could see her once long black and pink hair was now a little past her elbows and was lying straight. Her face was still pale, but the skin looked more alive. She had an actual, yet small nose, no black mark just above her mouth, no scars, regular ears, regular body parts (neck, back, fingernails…), and her dress was torn. I could tell she went through a lot because she was covered in filth.

I see her reveal a hole in the wall and point to it. Wait. Is Valina trying to… help?

She crawled into it and held out her hand. I was about to when Skeleton King himself appeared, levitating both of us out of the cell.

"Well, looks like you have finally returned, traitor," he hissed at Valina.

"Leave me alone you fool," she said. Her voice was a bit hoarse, yet just the same except for being a little… gentler?

Skeleton only laughed. Both of us were knocked out.

When I open my eyes, a silently gulp. Both Valina and I were lying on a cliff, over a lake of black ooze. High cliff walls surrounded us, making me feel like I was in a bowl. Valina was still out cold. Skeleton King had his back turned to us, on the edge of the cliff. I could see the exit, but before I could escape with Valina, Skeleton King turned and grabbed me.

A scream escaped my throat.

The Hyperforce froze when they suddenly heard a scream from what formally was the Pit of Doom. They all recognized it as Chiro's.

"CHIRO," everyone yelled.

Back at the Pit of Doom, Valina had finally woken up to see Skeleton King dangling Chiro over a cliff. Below, the black ooze swirled and started to become a clear purple and the ripples were like the Dark One Worm's mouth. Through it, she could see many evil and ugly looking creatures of many sizes gathering. A lot of them screeched, and Chiro screamed.

Valina tried to move, but couldn't, being too weak.

Just then, the Monkey Team came through the exit and saw the horror awaited for Chiro. All of them were frozen by Skeleton King's power.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!"

Out of nowhere, the attack fired at Skeleton King. His grip on Chiro released, dropping him into the pit, screaming. However, Chiro was able to grab onto a lower edge.

Skeleton King looked around for who shot the attack at him, only to jump in surprise to see Mandarin. Everyone, in fact, was shocked.

"What are you doing here, you pitiful simian," Skeleton King spat.

Mandarin didn't say a word. He activated his Energy Sword (have no clue what it's called) and swung it at the undead creature formally known as the Alchemist.

Antauri was the first to react. He quickly activated his jetpack and went to Chiro.

Skeleton King eventually fell into the black mass, just as the two landed, hopefully for good. Chiro was still awake, but wiped.

Jinmay and Nova helped support Valina.

The Monkey Team and Jinmay turned to leave, but realized that Chiro wasn't with them. They spun their heads back to see Chiro staring at Mandarin who was about to leave.

"Wait," Chiro said, causing Mandarin to freeze in his tracks and everyone else, minus Valina, tilt their heads in confusion. The former leader of the Hyperforce kept his back to Chiro.

Chiro bit his lip, but confidently said, "Thank you."

Mandarin jumped a little, but stayed where he was.

Chiro continued, smiling a little weakly. "Come back with us."

Destiny: There you go!

Monkey Team and Jinmay: …

Valina: I kinda expected it.

Chiro: I still can't believe I did that.

Destiny: What will Mandarin chose; stay or go? What about Valina? And what do I have in store for this group?

_Glances at Jinmay and Valina and then locks everyone out of the room and safe guards it._

Destiny: Chinmay or, dare I say it, Valina and Chiro? What's the name for that anyways, Chirina? Maybe even a hint of each.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny: I'm kinda enjoying this awkward silence…

Everyone: …

Destiny: Aw the shock… I only own this story.

_Pushes them out of the room again…_

Destiny: You know, there should be more Chiro/Valina stories; they could be creepy, horrifying, cute… Plus tension between the team, the two girls, and especially Chiro. ; J

Decisions, Decisions

Time seemed to freeze as Chiro spoke those words. One would never expect such a sentence to escape out of his especially. The awkwardness and pure shock grew even more as a cold wind blew. It was the only noise as everyone had only just gasped.

If you looked at Valina, you could see her arch her eyebrow, but sigh. She had a small smile on her lips.

The Monkey Team and Jinmay were astonished. It was kind of funny actually. Both Sprx's and Gibson's mouths dropped straight to the ground. Antauri, who was in an almost meditative-like position, fell onto the ground. Otto very screeched loudly, it echoed. Nova looked like she might pass out. Jinmay herself looked like her circuitry might blow.

The ones who were shocked the most were actually Mandarin and Chiro; Chiro, of course, because he was actually able to say it.

As for Mandarin…

"_D-Did that boy actually…"_ Mandarin's face was pure white, but still hidden from the others, and his eyes were just as wide. _"No! It has to be a trap! But then again… is it?"_

The silence continued. You could tell Mandarin was stiffer than a statue.

"You lie," Mandarin muttered, gripping his sword tighter, "This is all some sort of a trap."

Chiro was the first to get over the shock. "No, Mandarin. Skeleton King abandoned you. Where have you been all this time? The Savage Lands?"

Chiro was right. Everyone could tell that was true because Mandarin's fur stood on end. His normal features were restored as if he never met the Skeleton King.

Chiro continued, "It is better back at the robot. Come on, everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves another chance."

Both looked back at the Hyperforce. Only Antauri's, Nova's, and Otto's expressions had changed. Both Nova and Otto had calmed down a bit. Antauri smiled encouragingly, yet not believing that his former brother might actually become good again.

Mandarin couldn't help but laugh to see Sprx and Gibson to look so alike when they were so different.

Chiro and Antauri smiled.

"So what do you say," Chiro asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

There was a long pause. More wind blew.

"Yes."

Otto screeched again, but in joy. He ran to hug Mandarin who actually returned it. Unfortunately for Mandarin, Otto didn't let go. He was caught in one of his brother's death grip.

"Otto," Mandarin choked his face turning red then a light blue.

No response.

"Otto."

He was now dark blue.

"OTTO," practically everyone shouted.

"WHAT?"

He looked to see a pale Mandarin unconscious. Otto rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, sorry."

They then left; Mandarin in a weak Chiro's arms, though he did a pretty good job of hiding it, and Valina supported by Antauri and Jinmay.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny: I like how my story turned out so far.

Chiro: Of course you would.

Destiny: Well, the game is coming to an end soon, but don't worry, this story is far from over.

Chiro: Oh boy…

Otto: Destiny doesn't own anything.

Who Will Win?

Everyone sat back around the Clue board to watch the two monkeys.

Mandarin's arms were wrapped up and Valina had her torso as well, under her new clothes. Since both were accepted to the team, Valina chose to wear a black t-shirt, ripped jeans, black shoes, pink belts that matched the pink in her hair (which was neatly brushed and laid flat, some handing over her shoulders), pink bracelets, and one pink stud in one ear.

Mandarin and Sprx sat by Otto, cheering him on.

Valina had let out one of her bat creatures, yes, she still has some powers but the bat is a bit cuter, that who mimic the cards; ex. use wings to pretend to fire revolver, stab motions for knife, playing pool for billiard room…

The game was slowly ending.

Gibson got the Billiard room and found out Colonel Mustard was out after rolling a two.

Otto landed in the conservatory.

"Gibby," Otto asked, causing an anime vein to show on Gibson's head, "Is Professor Plum in the observatory with a wrench?"

Gibson didn't give him any cards.

"Otto, you already said two of those cards."

"Oops, I forgot."

Gibson sighed.

"As I theorized from the beginning, the culprit is Professor Plum in the ballroom with a Lead Pipe."

Otto smiled innocently. "Well, I bet it is Professor Plum in the kitchen with a Lead Pipe."

Gibson laughed at the ridiculousness until Chiro pulled out the three cards in the envelope and showed him the cards.

"Hey Gibby," Otto said, "Can you find us some clams with feet? I'm hungry."

Gibson stumbled away.

Everyone congratulated Otto. He was slow, random, hilarious, but smart, or at least somewhat clever.

Destiny: Done! How was that? Looks like Otto won the bet.

Destiny hugs Otto tightly.

Destiny: And I won mine.

Antauri: What are you talking about?

Destiny: Some other people from my other stories. A few bet on Otto to win, like I did, and some bet on Brainstrain.

Sprx: Why didn't I think of that?

Destiny: Don't know, don't care. Anyways, this story is not ending. Surprisingly, has some sort of storyline. Plus, it's now time for the reviewers to…well…review. What will be the next game?

Planned Games:

Truth or Dare (suggestions on what they should do for truths or dares are welcomed)

Would You Rather (again, suggestions welcomed.)

These two games won't pop up for a while. Please review!


End file.
